More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton both are sworn enemies. You were either a Montez, a Bolton, or a neutral. Nothing else. Full summary inside...
1. BEFORE YOU READ

**Dear Readers, 3/22/08**

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!!!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!!!

* * *

**Full names of Everyone *I made up middle names, thank you***

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

****Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi….. **playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan….. **Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay….. **Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke….. **Lake

**Martha…. **Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad…. **C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi…. **Sweetz, Kels

**Martha…. **Dancing babe

**Ryan…. **Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA, Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella…. **Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy….. **Superstar

**Zeke…. **Zekey

**Chad….. **Danforth

**Ryan…. **Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Martha….. **Mar

**Kelsi….**Memo

**Jason…**Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People…..**

**Gabriella….. **Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shar

**Troy…. **Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad….. **Chad Nicholas

**Zeke…. **Zeke Lake

**Taylor…. **Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha…. **My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi… **Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Chad… **lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shary

**Martha…. **Mary Lynn

**Kelsi…. **Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke…. **Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason… **Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella…. **Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy…. **Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay…. **Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke…. **Baker boy

**Kelsi…. **Kelly

**Jason… **Jas, Allen

**Martha… **Lynnsters

**Ryan…. **Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan…. **My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella… **Angel

**Troy…. **Basketball boy

**Sharpay…. **Shar Anne

**Zeke…. **baker

**Kelsi…. **Darling

**Jason… **Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay…. **Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy…. **Captain

**Gabriella… **Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan…. **Evans

**Martha…. **Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason…. **Jas

**Kelsi…. **Kel

**Chad… **Chaddy

**Taylor**…. Tay Bay

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi… **babe, my baby

**Troy… **Captain

**Gabriella… **GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay… **Shar Evans

**Zeke… **Zeke man,

**Martha… **Hip hop queen

**Ryan… **Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad… **All and Not So Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason… **Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy… **playmaker

**Gabriella… **Shinning Star

**Sharpay…. **Drama Queen

**Ryan…. **RJ

**Martha…. **Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke… **Lake, cookie man,

**Chad… **king of hunger

**Taylor… **Tam (using her initials

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5. **I Did the research to prove myself. **

**The Characters….**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME! **

The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. Prologue

_**Chapter/story started: December 29, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 30, 2008**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Roses are red.**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**I so don't own**_

_**So please don't sue.**_

_**Title: **__**More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred**_

_**Author: **__**bangelluvforever**_

_**Rating: **__**T, just in case.**_

_**Category: **__**High School Musical **_

_**Pairings: **__**You'll just have to wait and find out.**_

_**Summary: **__**Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton both are sworn enemies. You were either a Montez, a Bolton, or a neutral. Nothing else. Even though their parents are friends, they aren't because a long time ago Troy changed for the worst and forgot all about his childhood crush and best friend. When their parents surprise them with a trip to Cancun, Mexico and they would stay at Moon Palace Golf & Spa Resort.**_

_**

* * *

**_**=More Than Just Spring-Fling and Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter one: Prologue-**

The halls of East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, were eerily quiet. The auditorium was deserted. Not one sound echoed inside the cavernous cafeteria. In the gym, a lone janitor mopped the floor. No one was rushing up the stairs, no one was running down the hall. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was the crazy Drama/English teacher, Ms. Darbus, talking to her homeroom class, the Junior class, but of course no one was paying attention.

As soon as the early dismissal day bell sounded through the halls and rooms of East High as classroom doors were flung open and students poured into the halls. It was time to say good-bye to school and hello to SPRING BREAK!

"Thank God its Spring Break!" A blonde natural wavy haired, chocolate brown eyed, tanned and toned bodied, seventeen year old, Sharpay Anne Evans, the Ice/Drama Queen of East High; said as she walked down the halls, dressed in her normal color clothing of pinks and silvers, with her best friends, Martha Lynn Cox and Gabriella Marie Montez.

Now Martha was an curvy seventeen year old girl and was the head cheerleader. She had dark brown natural curly hair with blonde high lights and dark brown eyes. She was known as the third most popular girl in school because Sharpay was second.

But the most popular girl in school was seventeen year old, Gabriella Marie Montez, and she wasn't popular just because her mom was the most world renown and respected lawyer or because her dad was the Head Coach of NBA's Los Angeles Lakers, even thought most people thought that was the only reason. Gabriella was what any man would say a picture perfect goddess, every mans fantasy. She had chocolate brown natural wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, a tanned (because of her ethnic background) and a toned (because of her love for basketball and swimming) body; and full breasts. Gabriella was also tall and smart, an Einsteinette as people liked to call her, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind or set people straight about what she thought or believed in and she was also really nice.

"Oh my God! All I can say is pool and tanning time!" Gabriella exclaimed as they stopped at their lockers. Smiling she opened up her grey locker as Sharpay whose locker was to the right of hers was bright pink (the only colored locker in the school) and Martha's was to her left.

"We so totally need to hang out at mine!" Martha said with a smile.

"Hey girls!" A short seventeen year old, short red curly haired, shy musician/composer who loved hats and goes by the name of Kelsi (Monique) Nielsen said to the other girls as she opened her locker on the other side of Martha's.

"Hey Kelsi!" Sharpay, Gabriella and Martha said together flashing her a smile before resuming what they were doing.

"Hey!" A tall seventeen year old, African American, shoulder length black haired, brown eyed, girl by the name of Taylor Annabelle McKessie said to the girls as she opened her locker on the other side of Kelsi's.

"Hey Taylor!" They all replied before, again, resuming what they were doing.

"Well, we're going to go. See you all later!" Sharpay said as she linked arms with Gabriella and Martha before they strolled away as people parted like the Red Sea.

* * *

"Hey man look whose coming!" An tall African American seventeen year old boy with brown eyes and a toned body by the name of Zeke Lake Baylor said to one of his best friends, Ryan Joshua Evans, who was the twin older (by two minutes) brother of Sharpay.

Ryan looked to find his twin and her two best friends walking right by them and their group. Their group consisted of another popular boy, and another in school dubbed the Prince of East High, and it consisted of the King of East High.

The other popular guy in school was seventeen year old, clueless 99.9 percent of the time, Jason Allen Cross, who was one of the starting five star basketball players.

The Prince of East High was seventeen year old, afro haired, African American, toned bodied, brown eyed, Chad Nicholas Danforth the co-captain of the Varsity Baseball team with Ryan and the co-captain of the Varsity Basketball team with Troy Alexander Bolton, his best friend since pre-k.

Well, you ask who is Troy Alexander Bolton, Troy Alexander Bolton is the King of East High because he was rich, sexy and handsome, smart (when he wanted to be), cocky, and the golf captain. Troy was also know was East High's residential Playboy and he was known for knowing when he wants something, knowing when he wanted it, and he ALWAYS got what he wanted.

"Hey Montez! Looking hot!" Troy yelled to East High's Queen.

"Fuck off Bolton!" Gabriella yelled back in disgust before flipping him the bird as her best friends laughed.

Now even thought Troy was King of East High and Gabriella was Queen of East High…it didn't mean that they were dating because everyone knows or knew they HATED each other with a passion, all they had for each other was PURE HATRED and nothing more or nothing less. Everyone that knew that East High School was split into four basic groups: Boltons, so if you were a Bolton then you were only on Troy's side and you were defiantly labeled a Bolton; the Montezes, so if you were on Gabriella's side and only her side then you were defiantly labeled as a Montez; the go-betweens, which were Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason and nobody not even Gabriella or Troy confronted them on it or wouldn't dare to; and then the last group was the neutrals which were people who didn't really care about the whole Montez/Bolton rivalry that went on.

"Man, you know Gabster hates you!" Chad told Troy, from his spot leaning against his silver Jeep Wrangler that was parked next to Troy's red Ford Explorer, which Troy was leaning up against with a pair of black aviators over his bright, electric blue eyes.

"Whatever dude," Troy said brushing Chad's comment off as he glanced across the parking lot at the next rows of cars where Gabriella was leaning up against her sleek black Audi Convertible, talking to Sharpay who was leaning against her pink Audi Convertible, and Martha who was leaning against her silver Ford Fusion.

Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan all looked at each other with raised eyebrows as they watched Troy stare at Gabriella.

Troy still watched as Gabriella hugged her best friends and kissed their cheeks goodbye before she threw her custom made red Louis Vuitton (LV) book bag in the backseat of her car with her LV shoulder tote before she hopped in her car and put the top down revealing her blasting music as she pulled out HER parking spot and turning right to go towards her home. Troy sighed before turning towards the guys and saying, "Well, I'm going home. I'll talk to you all later. Bye."

"Bye dude," Chad said as he and the others watched as Troy hopped into the driver's seat of his Ford Explorer and then once he was buckled, had music blasting, and his seat buckled, plus the Explorer started, he backed out of HIS parking spot and drove off, turning right to go towards his home.

* * *

Troy drove slowly behind Gabriella as they both turned on the same semi-long black top winding road that lead up to their houses that were right across from each other. Troy hit the brakes as Gabriella turned right to drive up to a huge steal gate that read at the top '**Montez**' before he drove up and turned left (across from her) and pulled up to a steal gate also, but it read '**Bolton**'.

They both heard as each other's gates opened before they drove up them.

Gabriella's house as everyone had come to say in Albuquerque (and the US) that: This is what God would have done if He'd had the money; because the Montez mansion was truly beautiful. The mansion was a 30-room Gothic and Tudor mansion with ivy-covered stone walls, leaded glass windows, a slate roof, burnished copper drains and castle-like turrets in the corners. The Montez mansion had billions of acres, but the most beautiful part of their acres was their backyard that looked like a Japanese Garden, but it also had a volleyball and basketball court and a swimming pool modeled after the one at the Playboy mansion. Also inside of the Montez mansion was a movie theater room, an inside basketball court, an inside pool, a game room, and ballroom.

Troy's house was the third biggest in Albuquerque (the Evans' were second). The Bolton mansion also with ivy-covered stone walls, long French like windows, and a slate roof. The backyard had a massive pool that could turn into a hot tub by just changing the temperature and an outdoors (full-length) basketball court, greenhouse, 5-car garage, and pool house. The inside had 9 bedrooms each with a bathroom plus 3 more bathrooms throughout the mansion, a movie theater, an indoor basketball court, a lovely gourmet kitchen, and a climate-controlled wine cellar.

But if you went farther up the road, about a mile and a half, you came to two ranches, the one on the right belonged to the Montezes and the one of the left belonged to the Boltons, also on the ranches were beautiful crystal clear lakes.

* * *

"Welcome home mija," Inez Anne Montez greeted her daughter as Gabriella walked into the mansion and into the massive cream and yellow living room.

"Hi mommy," Gabriella said before she kissed her mom's cheek and hugged her. Smiling Gabriella took her book bag and tote with her as she walked up the grand staircase turned towards the left wing and walked up to a set of in swing French doors that had red satin curtains over the little windows of the door. Smiling she gently opened the doors to reveal her en-suite bedroom with dark cherry wood floors, cream colored walls with a chocolate brown banisters, a white brick fireplace sat on the wall opposite of her bed with a 102 inch plasma screen TV hanging over it that was connected to the Kaleidoscope System, the wall with the beautifully beaded canopy dark cherry wood bed frame also had matching dark cherry wood nightstands on both sides of the bed, the covers on the bed were dark red satin sheets with a black satin comforter, along all the walls were pictures of her with a bunch of different people along with a bunch of trophies and awards, the floor had cream colored shaggy rugs spread out in different spots on the floor, facing the fireplace and 102 inch plasma were two white chaise lounge couches each with a chocolate brown pillow on them, a glass coffee table with a vase full of red roses sat between the lounge couches, on each side of the fireplace sat sets of in-swing French glass doors (one set lead to the beautiful full Italian marble bathroom, one set lead the Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement walk in closet), and on the wall opposite of the bedroom doors were the balcony doors that lead outside to the massive balcony that had a hot tub and sun loungers and steps that lead down to the backyard.

Sighing Gabriella went and put her bags in her closet before she changed out of her school cloths and into her sweats before she headed back downstairs with her golden retriever, famous for all of the Air Bud movies, Buddie following behind her and her black toy poodle Shadow in her arms.

"Hi baby girl! I missed you today!" Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez told his daughter as he hugged her tightly, but carefully because of Shadow and kissed her cheek.

Now everyone that knew Greg and Gabriella or even just glanced at them could see that Gabriella was a daddy's girl, she loved her father more than anything in the world, he was the number one man in her life and he always would be.

"I missed you so much daddy! I love you!" Gabriella said as she hugged him and then got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"So how was school mija?" Inez asked her daughter as they all sat on the cream colored couch with all of their dogs (Buddie, Shadow, Duchess- a white Samoyed- Inez's dog, and Ace-a German Shepard-Greg's dog) and were watching General Hospital (GH).

"Good, I'm glad it's Spring Break!" Gabriella told her mom as she looked up from the book she was reading which was The Notebook, a book she read a hundred plus times before.

"That's good. Well, we have dinner with the Boltons at La Bella tonight at 9 so dress nicely baby girl," Greg told his daughter.

"Alright," Gabriella said in a calm voice, don't get her wrong she was loving that she was going to see Lucille Marie Bolton who she called Lucy and Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton who was like another father to her, but she was not thrilled to see their son.

* * *

**(7PM-Gabriella's room)**

At seven o'clock, Gabriella walked into her room followed by the doors and before going into her closet she went over to the temperature control dial in her room and turned the heat up just a hair because it was a little chilly in there.

After picking out her outfit with accessories, she went into her full Italian marble bathroom and hopped into the his-and-hers shower that had shower sprays coming from everywhere in the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower, wrapped a black fluffy towel around her body and then another one in her hair before she went over to her sink and washed her face with the ProActiv system.

After washing her face, she put on her vanilla deodorant and cream before she slipped on a pair of red lacy thongs with a matching strapless red lace bra. Gabriella then, carefully slipped on her red pure satin ruched halter neckline dress with jewel detail from Marc Bouwer Glamit!.

After she put her hair half up and lightly and naturally applied her makeup, she then added to the outfit a pair of silver slide on 3 inch high heels, a red wrap, a red clutch, and ruby jewelry.

Finally after getting ready, she cleaned up her bathroom, shut off all the lights in her whole bedroom and made sure that her balcony doors were shut and locked before she walked downstairs and out to her dad's red HUMMER as she and her parents headed to La Bella to have dinner with the Boltons.

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. I love you Girly411! I love you all, but not as much as her! XOXO.**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Happy New Year's,**_

_**Jessica **_


	3. Relieving Stress Before Leaving

**Chapter started: January 03, 2009**

**Chapter finished: February 21, 2009!  
**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long! Forgive me?! Pretty please. Well, I don't know when I'll be able to update any of my stories because school is back in session Monday from Christmas break and then three weeks after mid-terms start. Anyways, I thought you would like to know. Much Love Jessica.

* * *

**=More Than Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter 2: Relieving Stress Before Leaving-**

_Ding…Dong._

"Good Morning Jack, Lucille and Troy, come on in," Inez said as she opened the front door for the Boltons with a warm morning smile.

"Good morning," Greg said as they all walked into the massive living room done in chocolate brown and creams.

"Morning Greg and Inez, where's Gabi?" Lucille said with a warm smile.

"She's up at the ranch relieving stress before leaving," Inez said with a smile as she slipped on a pair of black Chanel pumps.

"Well, why don't we go up and get her seeing as we're getting ready to leave," Greg said and the rest all quickly agreed.

"Troy, do you mind when we pick Gabriella up if she rides with you?" Inez asked Troy.

"Um…no problem, but how did she get up there then?" Troy replied.

"She jogged up saying she needed to jog to get off some fat," Greg said rolling his eyes.

"What fat?!" Lucille, Jack and Inez exclaimed, because seriously where was no fat at all on Gabriella's body at all.

_Fat my ass! She's far from fat!, _Troy thought as he got into his vehicle and pulling out behind Greg and Inez as his parents pulled out behind him.

After a half of a mile up the rode, all three cars turned right and started to drive the dirt road up to the ranch. Smiling all the occupants of each car got out and walked over to the ranch.

"Hey everyone, you want horses saddled?" The personal horse trainer for the Montezes, Matt, asked with a smile.

"No, we're looking for Gabriella. Do you know where my baby girl is?" Greg asked him with a smile.

"She's out at the practice ring," Matt replied as he lead them toward the practice ring where a girl was riding a beautiful brown horse.

"Wow, look at her go!" Lucille said as all watched Gabriella run the horse in the practice ring.

"She's really improved and so has he. There doing fantastic, if she wanted to she could become a pro-jockey," Matt said as they all kept their eyes trained on the brunette riding the horse.

"Hey mommy, hey daddy. Hey guys," Gabriella said as she greeted everyone as she stopped the horse in front of them, her still sitting on him with a bright smile.

"Wow, honey, your getting fantastic at that," Lucille told her.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me Spirit just wanted to run," Gabriella said as she patted the horse's neck.

"Well, he sure did get his run baby girl, but it's time to go," Greg told her as he hopped over the fence and walked over to them to help his daughter off the horse.

Smiling Gabriella giggled as she hopped from the horse into her dad's arms before he spun her around and as Matt took Spirit to get hosed down and then back to the barn.

"So who am I riding with?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy," Greg said and all the parents rolled their eyes as Gabriella groaned before she got into the passenger seat of Troy's vehicle.

_Oh great_, Gabriella thought as she groaned and walked towards Troy's car.

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I know, I know, its SO short, but I just had to get this finished to set some things in place before I really get a move on with the story! So I'm going to update this and start the next chapter. Please R&R!**_

_**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**_

**The greatest power of all is, LOVE,**

_**Jessica**_


	4. WHAT!

**Chapter started: February 21, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 21, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new (suck-y) chapter! Enjoy (or not)!!!

* * *

**=More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter 3: WHAT?!-**

"Mija! Look!" Inez told her daughter as they flew over the ocean and the city of Cancun in Mexico that was taking them to the Cancun International Airport.

"It's beautiful!" Gabriella said before she took a picture of it on her red digital (waterproof) camera and took a picture of it as she leaned over Troy, not noticing that she put her boobs smack in his face.

_Oh God_, Troy thought as Gabriella boobs got in his face as she leaned over his side to take a picture of the view from the plane.

He quickly recovered from it as Gabriella pulled back and showed her dad the picture she took with a smile. Smirking Troy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Nice boobs Montez."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she turned around and shot him a glare that would have sent him straight to hell in a heartbeat, "WHAT?!"

Before Troy could reply, Greg moved his arms backwards and handed Gabriella the camera before saying, "Its awesome, baby girl."

"Thanks daddy," Gabriella told him as she leaned out of her seat and kissed his cheek as she took the camera back.

"Aw, Lucille look at this!" Inez told Lucille as she showed her the picture of her daughter giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, Greg and Gabby are SO cute together!" Lucille told her.

"They sure are and I'm so happy they do," Inez told Lucille as they glanced back towards them as they heard Gabriella squeal do to her dad reaching behind him and tickling her bare feet that was on the back of his seat.

* * *

"Hola, y bienvenidos a Recurso de Balearic y Golf de Palacio Lunar aqua en Cancun, Mexico. Nombre por favor?" Troy heard the guy at the desk as Greg.

Jack and Troy both looked at Lucille, Gabriella, and Inez who were smirking seeing as they knew Jack and Troy didn't know what the guy had asked Greg.

"He said, 'hello and welcome to Moon Place Golf and Spa Resort here in Cancun, Mexico. Name please?'," Lucille told her husband and son, ending up being their personal translator.

"Oh…" Troy and Jack said as they nodded their heads slowly as they mouth formed identical o shapes as they said the word.

Gabriella, Inez, and Lucille all looked at each other before they burst out giggling, now wide awake instead of being in a tired state.

"Alright, I'm back," Greg told them as he came over to the giggling women and the two glaring guys. Feeling like he missed something he asked, "What happened?! What'd I miss?!"

"Nothing!" Troy and Jack mumbled as they turned their heads with arms crossed over their chests.

"So did you get the room keys?" Inez asked her husband after she got done giggling.

"Yep, ten card keys," Greg told her as he held them up.

"Um, why ten?" Troy asked Greg.

"Because there are four Master Keys which means each of us, parents, get one so we can get into everyone's rooms in case of emergencies or whatever. So suite 1313 is Jack and Lucille's…" Greg said as he handed Jack Lucille's and his room keys and Master Key. "And 1515, is ours," Greg said as he handed his wife the room keys and the other Master Key, "and room 1414 is Troy and Gabriella's suite." Greg said, him and the other parents knowing what's coming.

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, but these rooms were the only three left," Greg told them as he handed his daughter a card key and Troy a card key.

"Great," Troy and Gabriella mumbled and didn't even catch the secretive smirk Inez and Lucille shared.

"Hola, are we all ready to go up to your rooms?" A bellhop asked them with a smile and you could tell by is accent that he was an American and he was probably helping someone out or something.

"Yes, we are," Inez replied before they all gathered their stuff and followed the bell hops who had their suitcases on trolley's behind them.

* * *

"Alright this is suite 1313, a presidential suite with a garden view," the bellhop said as he used his master key to let them into the suite that would be Jack's and Lucille's for their stay in Mexico.

Everyone waited as the bellhops unloaded Jack's two suitcases and Lucille's many suitcases before the bellhop/tour guide started to show them around the suite, "Now mostly all the suites you guys rented for you stay ARE the same so everything that I mention is in EACH suite that you guys got, but as you can see, since we're in this room, that this is the master bedroom and it has a king size bed. And through that door is the bathroom with a double Jacuzzi tube. There's another bedroom in this suite also that had double beds and a double Jacuzzi also.

Through those doors is the Terrance that with chaise lounge couches, chairs, and a table. There's a living room, half kitchen, a liquor dispenser that contains whiskey, tequila, and rum & vodka; a mini bar that contains sodas, bottled waters, juices, and domestic beer. You have an LCD TV WITH satellite which means you can get the Mexican AND AMERICAN TV shows. The water in each suite and in the hotel IS purified water. In the bathroom there is Farouk bath stuff, bathrobes and slippers, bathroom scale, digital safe which is laptop size, individually-controlled A/C, a coffee maker, a direct dial telephone, iron/ironing board, wireless internet, 24-hour room service, AND a turndown service."

* * *

After the bellhops and parents, left Gabriella and Troy in their suite, they looked at each other in as uncomfortable silence started between them. Gabriella not wanting to do something or anything moved to go into the master bedroom to unpack, leaving Troy in the living area.

"Um…Bolton we have BIG problem!" Gabriella yelled out to Troy.

"And that would be Montez?" Troy asked as he walked into the room she was in.

"That bellhop dude was SO wrong there is only ONE bedroom which means there is only ONE bed!" Gabriella told him.

"WHAT?!"

"Exactly my reaction!" Gabriella told him.

"What side do you prefer, right or left?" Troy asked her with a smirk.

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go, enjoy! I'm off to do another chapter! I hope this one didn't suck…much! Peace. XOXO**_

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**


	5. Day 1: Isla Mujeres Tour!

_**Chapter started: February 21, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: February 21, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's a new chapter. Boy, I'm on a role today with these chapters for this story! Right?! Well, these are __**REAL**__ facts and things you can do in Cancun, Mexico. If __**NOT REAL**__, I'll tell you at the end of the story. Thanks and enjoy, Jessica._

_**P.S. **__Please bare with me because __**I DO NOT KNOW PIRATE TALK! ONLY SOME!**_

_

* * *

_

_**=More Than Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**_

_**-Chapter 4: Day 1: Isla Mujeres Tour-**_

**(5AM)**

"God, this time of day **SHOULD NOT **exist!" Troy mumbled as he dragged his feet behind Gabriella as they entered Greg's and Inez's suite after getting a call from them.

The parents just laughed at Troy and smiled as Gabriella went and cuddled up on her daddy's lap and let out a soft sigh with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Morning to you too," Greg whispered to his daughter with a smile as he kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly, yet gentle to protect her from the outside world.

"So why did you guys wake us up at this time of day?" Troy asked his dad with sleepy eyes.

"Well, we wanted you guys up and showered so we can go before the ship leaves," Jack told his son.

"Ship, what ship?" Troy asked now wide awake (and confused).

"Yeah, what ship?" Gabriella asked from her spot on her dad's lap, causing everyone to turn to look at her nestled all snug in her daddy's protective hold.

"A pirate ship baby girl, a magnificent one at that," Greg whispered in his daughter's ear with a smile.

"Seriously?!" Troy asked his dad after Jack told him what Gabriella just found out from her dad.

"Seriously, now go shower up!" Lucille told her son, Gabriella hearing this and not wanting a cold shower, she kissed her parents and then jumped off her dad's lap and ran to her suite to get the bathroom before Troy.

"And it looks like he's in for a cold shower!" Jack said with a smirk.

"Huh?!" Troy asked his mom, not noticing Gabriella already left the room.

"I said 'go shower up'," Lucille told her son with a roll of her eyes and a motherly lovingly smile.

"I know that. I mean huh, for what dad said," Troy told his mom with a roll of his electric blue eyes and a smile.

"Now we know that Troy just doesn't get it from Jack," Inez stated causing everyone to laugh and Lucille to playfully glare at Inez.

"Hey," Lucille said as she playfully hit Inez's arm with a light tap and a giggle.

"I'm going to go take a shower before Gabriella does," Troy told the parents before he bolted out of Greg's and Inez's suite.

"Um, do you think we should've told him?" Jack asked Inez, Lucille, and Greg who all looked at him.

"He'll find out in…" Inez said.

"Three…two…one…" Lucille said with a smile.

"MONTEZ! I BETTER NOT HAVE TO TAKE A COLD SHOWER!" They heard Troy yell from the next suite over causing all the parents to laugh before they too got ready.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair before slipping her feet into the slippers that she brought instead of the hotel ones.

Walking over to the sink slash vanity, she washed her teeth, washed her face with ProActiv, put Vanilla Secret Gel deodorant one, and put her vanilla buttercream cream on.

As she watched the music video and listened the music on TRL from the flat screen TV that was in the bathroom, she sighed and sung the words in her head as she put on her bikini that had a halter top, a deep v-neck and racing graphics on it. It was trimmed with black and white checkered prink borders at the top and the bottom had an allover black and white checker print with red trim.

After making sure the ties were tight, she slipped on a pair of red short soffes and rolled the elastic waistband down so the white back of the band could show from Soffe, she slipped on red Old Navy (ON) cami, her red Wildcat deep v-neck soffe hoodie with wildcat paw prints inside the hood of it and the paw print drawstrings from Soffe, and lastly she slipped on a pair of black soft foam flip flops that read 'Hoops' in white from Soffe.

Gabriella sighed and sung along to the next song as she combed her damp hair before she put mousse in it to give it volume before she took a white bandana and tied it around her head to hold her hair back from her face.

After lightly and naturally applying her make up she walked out of the bathroom after picking it up, she lightly sprayed her Pink Ice perfume from rue21 on wrists and neck. Smiling she walked out of the bathroom and said, "There Bolton! I left you HOT water."

But Troy didn't hear her because he was…staring at her all dressed sexily (even though he knew she didn't mean to). His eyes kept on traveling up and down her perfect goddess like body.

"Ew! Bolton, stop checking me out and go shower up!" Gabriella told him, giving him a disgusted look before she walked into the walk in closet to grab a tote and sunglasses along with her money.

_Oh. My. God. I DID NOT just CHECK HER out!, _Troy thought as he moved with his stuff to go into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him because even though Gabriella left him hot water he needed a cold shower to take care of his…problem.

* * *

"GREGORY ANTHONY MONTEZ HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Inez yelled to her husband as she impatiently tapped her foot on the hardwood floor while she waited for her husband who was watching the ESPN basketball highlights.

"Yes, dear," Greg told his wife as he walked out of the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess the Lakers won?" Inez asked her husband.

"Yep, I'm surprised they won without me," Greg told her jokingly.

"Come on big head," Inez said with a roll of her eyes and a smile as she laced her husband's hand with her as they walked out of their suite.

-----

"Hey mommy, you look beautiful!" Gabriella told her mom before she kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"She sure does," Greg said agreeing with his daughter as he looked at his wife who was dressed in a pair of light brown cargo Capri pants, a black tube-top, black wedge flip flops, her hair was up in a bun with a black sun hat on her head, a black Chanel (CC) beach tote was over her shoulder, on her left wrist was a CC (real) diamond accent watch, a black pearl bracelet was on her right wrist, and a pair of black CC frame sunglasses sat over her eyes that matched their daughter's eyes and his eyes.

"Stop it you two!" Inez told her husband and daughter with a smile.

"Hiya Daddy!" Gabriella said as she jumped on her dad and wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek with a big smile.

"Right back atch ya," Greg told his daughter as he kissed her cheek before setting her down.

"You look handsome daddy," Gabriella told her dad who was dressed in a pair of light brown cargo shorts, brown leather flip flops, and a black American Eagle (AE) polo with a pair of black aviators over his eyes.

"Thanks. And you look beautiful also," Greg told his daughter before he looped his arm with his wife's and daughter's arm.

"So Gabi did you leave any hot water for my son?" Jack asked Gabriella with a smirk as they walked out of the hotel and got into the limo that was waiting for them.

"Unfortunately," Gabriella told Jack as she checked her messages on her cell as she cuddled into her dad's side after having kicked her flip flops off.

"Ha ha." Troy said as he glared at her as he too checked his messages on his Blackberry Storm.

"Did you sleep okay last night sweetie?" Lucille who was dressed in a similar outfit as Inez just in yellow; asked Gabriella, using the nickname only she was allowed using.

"I would have it someone who will remain nameless…TROY…didn't kick me all night," Gabriella said as she glared at Troy who glared right back at her.

But the truth was Troy AND Gabriella both enjoyed sleeping together and knew that Gabriella lied because they stayed in one position the whole night (at least they think) and they didn't know how they ended up with Gabriella's head on Troy's chest over his heart and her arm wrapped around his torso as his arm was wrapped around her keeping her safe and protected from the outside world.

* * *

After paying the pesos they needed to get on the pier and to the ship, they headed straight for the ship.

The girls stopped once they saw the full view of the whole ship and pulled out their cameras to take pictures of it before they joined the guys, to start heading to the ship that already had twenty or so people lined up in front of it.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella sat down between her dad and Troy with a pamphlet in her hand to tell her about the trip.

_**Ahoy matey and I be your captain, Captain Hook. And I would like to welcome you to the pirate vessel, Isla Mujeres! **_

_**Now thee better not be any landlubbers on me ship or else thee scallywag will thee plank. **_

_**So are thee ready to go on the account to sail thee Caribbean Sea to berth at Isla Mujeres?**_

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

_**That not it be pirate talk you scallywags, now me say are you ready to sail?**_

"Aye, aye, captain!" Everyone replied.

_**Me can't here you!**_

"Aye, aye, captain," Everyone replied a little louder.

_**Me can't here you!**_

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Everyone yelled louder this time.

_**Then me hearties, raise the Jolly Rodger as thee sail thee sea. YO-HO-HO!**_

_**------**_

"You alright there Bolton?" Gabriella asked Troy with a smirk seeing as he was leaning over the ship banister.

"Shut up," Troy replied.

"I take it he's a landlubber?" Captain Hook said as he appeared behind Gabriella and placed his hook on her shoulder causing her to jump with a shriek and the others to laugh as did Troy before he grabbed his stomach again.

"Oh Gosh! Captain Hook, you scared thee crap out of me!" Gabriella told the captain as she put her hand over her heart causing the captain to let out a loud yo-ho-ho.

"Sorry, me lass," Captain Hook replied.

"It's fine Captain. And as to answer thee question that scallywag'll be fine after he gets something in his stomach," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Aye. So why don't thee lass go down to get something in her will I get this scallywag," Captain Hook replied.

"Aye, aye captain!" Gabriella said with a solute before she did as the captain said.

Laughing the captain walked over to Troy and said, "How thee scallywag doin'?"

"H…hey captain," Troy mumbled to the captain.

"Come thee and get some food in thee stomach you scallywag!" Captain Hook told Troy as he through an arm around Troy and lead him to the table filled with food as people stood around it putting food on their plates.

* * *

After breakfast and an hour and forty five minutes of the captain and crew entertaining them about the history of Cancun and Isla Mujeres along with other games and activities; the ship finally made berth at Isla Mujeres (Island of Women) which was a symphony of golden sun kissed beaches and clear turquoise waters that host a breathtaking offshore reef.

"Did you know that the Empress Ixhcel, the Mexican goddess of love and fertility's legend states that in these lands a woman can court a man to eternal happiness," Gabriella stated.

"Your intelligence scares me," Troy told her.

Jack laughed and said, "Son look at you pamphlet!"

Troy looked at his dad confused and at Gabriella who was smirking and then at Greg, Inez, and his mom who were all laughing along with Jack and Gabriella as Troy looked down at the pamphlet in his hand and said, "Oh."

By that time Gabriella was on the ground with tears coming out of her eyes as she laughed at him.

"Oh your in for it now Montez!" Troy told her as he handed his pamphlet to his mom before he started to chase her after she got up and started running.

The parents all laughed and watched as Troy chased Gabriella around the pier and then into the grass. They all smiled and had a flashback to when the kids use to younger AND friends as Troy picked Gabriella up from behind and twirled her around causing her to giggle.

"Um, was it just me or did any of you just have the same flashback from when they were 13?" Lucille asked them and watched as they all nodded their heads before she and Inez grabbed their cameras and took quick pictures of them seeing as Troy was still spinning her around making her giggle.

* * *

"So kids where do you guys want to go first?" Jack asked the teens who after that moment at the beach drifted into an uncomfortable air and silence between the two, much the to moms displeasure.

"What all is there?" Troy asked his dad.

"For what category?" His dad asked him an eyebrow raised.

And before Troy could reply, Gabriella let out a squeal after she looked at her pamphlet and said, "I know! I know! Let's go do the Zip Line…wait I'm sorry, lets go do the Tirolesa!"

"Tirolesa?" Troy asked her confusedly.

"It is the Spanish name for it," Lucille told her son with a roll of her eyes and a giggle.

"Read your pamphlet son and you would know this," Jack told his son.

"Jack, honey, the same thing could be said about you," Lucille told her husband in a serious tone causing everyone to laugh at how Lucille just burnt jack.

"You got powned Jack!" Gabriella told Jack with a giggle before she looped her arms with her parents as they headed towards the area where the Zip-line was located.

"Um, what does powned mean?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"It means you got owned dad," Troy told his dad with a roll of his electric blue eyes that he got from his mom as he walked ahead of his parents, following the Montezs (and watching Gabriella's butt sway from side to side).

------

"Alright, now that you all know the rules and are safely in your gear. Are you all ready to zip across the zip-line?" The instructor for their tour asked them, him himself in zip-line gear.

"Si," They all replied.

"Great! Now I'll go first so I can help you guys when you reach the end of the zip. So I'll see you guys later!" the instructor said before he walked off the 42 foot tower that was built on the highest part of the park, and they all watched him zip on the zip-line to the other end.

"Who wants to go first?" Greg asked.

"I'll go," Gabriella said as she walked over to the line and go hooked to it. Smiling she blew kisses to her mom and dad before she jumped off of the tower and squealed in delight as she zipped down the zip-line.

"I'll go next!" Troy replied after seeing that Gabriella went and had so much knowing that he probably would be too.

And after Troy, one by one the parents went as they all soared as did their kids, almost 100 feet above sea level in the sky, on the zip-line. They zoomed and carefully took pictures of the cliffs and the waves as they passed them zip-line, each having a racing heart.

* * *

"That was SO much fun!" Gabriella exclaimed after they exited the zip-line after taking pictures, one of just parents, one of just teens, one of each individual, and one of each family.

"So where to next?" Greg asked the group.

"There!" Troy said as he pointed to something tall across the street with a bright smile.

"Defiantly!" Gabriella said as she looked to where Troy was pointing.

"What is it?" Lucille asked Jack.

"It's called the Climbing Tower or something or other… I can't pronounce it," Jack half said and half whined to his wife.

"You mean you can't say Torre Escaladora?" Greg asked Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up!" Jack told Greg as they both laughed along with the others.

"Hola, senores and senoritas. Would you like to climb?" The person running it asked them.

"Si por favor," The group replied before they handed the person their three pesos before they were allowed to put the gear on.

"I don't think I can do this," Inez told her husband as she looked up the 50ft, straight up, vertical tower.

"Izzy, honey, you LOVE rock climbing and THIS IS JUST THAT!" Greg told his wife who after thinking about it agreed.

"So, who would like to go first?" The person running it asked them.

"I'll go first, por favor," Gabriella told the person and smiled as the person got her attached to her.

"Just be careful mija!" Inez told her daughter.

"I will! Don't worry!" Gabriella told her mom before she started going up, just like a pro.

"Don't worry Inez, we do rock climbing in gym and her and Troy are THE best rock climbers in the class," Jack told Inez before he followed Gabriella up.

And then one by one they all started to climb the 50ft straight up, vertical tower so they could reach the platform.

And one by one as they all reached the top of the platform and stood on it, they were amazed with the most magnificent view of the Mexican Caribbean.

Smiling they all decided to take pictures, one of just the teens, one of just the parents, one of each person alone, one of each married couple, one of each family, and then one of the whole group that a tourist offered to take for them; before they all descended the 50ft back down from the tower.

"So where to now?" Inez asked everyone.

"Back to the ship," Greg said as he looked at his watch remembering that the ship would leave the island at 3 so everyone was back in Cancun by 4:45 for dinner.

"Oh man! Already?" Troy whined.

"Suck it up, Bolton!" Gabriella told him with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Montez!" Troy snapped back.

"You first," Gabriella replied with a flirtatious smirk before she turned around and went to loop arms with her dad before she made her dad skip with her as the others just laughed, as Inez and Lucille took pictures and made a video of the two.

* * *

"And whose next to fight the likes of me?" Captain Hook asked with a sword in hand after just defeating a boy in a swordfight. Captain Hook looked around and spotted Gabriella, "How bout thee lass?"

"Me?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shiver me timbers! Aye thee!" Captain Hook said as one of his crewmembers handed Gabriella a 'sword'.

"Alrightly them. Bring it you old scallywag!" Gabriella told him as she grabbed the sword with a smile.

"With pleasure madam," The captain said before they started their swordfight as people watched amazed. Inez, Greg, Jack, Lucille, AND even Troy were laughing and taking pictures or making videos of the whole thing.

"Aye! You defeated me!" The Captain said as he held his heart causing Gabriella to giggle.

"Aye, me did, Captain, you old scallywag!" Gabriella replied before she bowed and hugged the captain after posing with him for photos from everyone before she sat back down.

Troy smirked and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Nice, Montez, but anyone could defeat him."

"Oh really. Anyone?" Gabriella asked him with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yep," Troy replied with a smirk.

Gabriella smirked a smirk Troy did not like and his eyes went wide as Gabriella whispered something in the captain's ear.

"So thee scallywag thinks ANYONE can be me, the great Captain Hook. Well, me guess me just have to prove this scallywag wrong?" The Captain said as everyone playfully gasped and as Troy glared at Gabriella.

"Come on Bolton, you said ANYONE could do it!" Gabriella told him with a smirk as the parents laughed.

"Go on son!" Jack told his son.

Troy sighed and a little scared, he walked up to the crew mate and grabbed the sword that Gabriella just had moments ago and started to swordfight the captain.

After five minutes, the Captain said, "See me lad, not everyone can be thee Great Captain Hook. Only pretty lasses because me fall at thee feet."

"So ANYONE can beat him?" Gabriella asked Troy with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you Montez!" Troy whispered with venom in her ear.

"You wish," Gabriella replied before she turned her attention to her cellphone.

_You're right I do wish, _Troy thought before his eyes widened and another thought came to mind, _Whoa, Bolton, dude where's this coming from?! We're talking about Gabriella fucking Montez here?!_

* * *

"So where are we eating at dad?" Troy asked his dad as they all slide into the limo an hour and forty five minutes later.

"Well, that depends son," Jack replied as he ran his hand through his wife's red shoulder length hair with a smile.

"Depends on what?" Gabriella asked.

"On what you kids are up for," Greg replied as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"What do you mean up for?" Troy asked Greg.

"He means do you want Mexican, International, American, Italian or Oriental food tonight?" Jack told his son.

"Mexican," Gabriella and Troy said together causing the parents to laugh.

"Mexican it is, then," Greg replied with a bright smile, hopping the teens would pick just that.

* * *

At eleven thirty, each group returned to their suite after saying their goodnights and went to bed with smiles on their faces, each cuddled up to their significant other, except Troy and Gabriella who where not a couple, yet somehow in the middle of the night they ended up like they did last night WITHOUT even knowing it....or did they?

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go! And now that was super long! Wow! You tired, cause I'm not seeing as its only eight thirty here. Well, I'm going to start on the next chapter. Did you guys enjoy the Troyella stuff? (and don't worry more coming soon, promise *wink*) XOXO. Peace.**_

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**

**Trivia (for those of you that have watched HSM3 and know it well):**

**Question: **Who were the TWO boys running after Troy and Chad in HSM3 in towels and why?

**Answer: **Well, you have to give ME the answer. Tehe.


	6. Girls and Guys Day Out!

**Chapter started: February 21, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 22, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy (the suckyness)!

**TRIVIA WINNER: TwilightFan59!!! CONGRATS!**

* * *

**=More Than Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter 5: Girls & Guys Day Out-**

"Morning," Gabriella greeted the parents as she and a sleepy Troy walked into Jack and Lucille's suite.

"Morning," The parents replied as Troy sat down by his mom and put his head in her lap; and as Gabriella did the exact same thing she did yesterday morning.

"So what's the schedule for today dad?" Troy asked his dad as he closed his eyes as his mom ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, today we figured we have a girls day and a guys day which means the ladies can hit some of the many malls while us guys have some fun," Jack told his son.

"Fun as in basketball," Lucille said with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Of course!" Jack, Greg and Troy replied.

"Um, if we play how are we going to break teams evenly?" Troy asked his dad and Greg.

"I have a solution," Greg told Troy before he turned to look at his daughter and said, "Baby girl would you like to stay and play YOUR favorite sport ALL day long or go shopping?"

"Um…let's see daddy," Gabriella told her dad as she stood up and started pacing the floor as the others just laughed. Smiling Gabriella turned to her dad and with a roll of her eyes and a bright smile she said, "Hello?! SHOPPING!"

And with that Gabriella kissed her mom's cheek and her dad's before she ran off to her suite to take a shower.

"Well, it looks like we have to play one-on-one-on-one," Greg said with a sigh.

"Honey, you know she LOVES it just as much as you, but SHE IS a girl and GIRLS LOVE shopping," Inez told her husband as she kissed his cheek before she walked out of Jack and Lucille's suite so, she could go into her suite and her husband's suite to take a shower.

"Um, son I hate to tell you this but I think you are in for a cold shower," Jack told his son who just woke up after falling asleep on his mom's lap.

"WHAT?!" Troy asked before his eyes darted over to Greg who just smirked as Troy found out that Gabriella wasn't in the room anywhere. Troy sighed and got up and the last thing the parents heard was, "Not again."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair before slipping her feet into the slippers that she brought instead of the hotel ones.

Walking over to the sink slash vanity, she brushed her teeth, washed her face with ProActiv, put Vanilla Secret Gel deodorant one, put her vanilla buttercream cream on, and sprayed some of her American Eagle (AE) seventy seven perfume on.

Gabriella then carefully tied the strings of her AE chocolate brown and white stripe ruffle halter bikini top tightly and then tied the match bottoms tightly also.

After putting on her bikini, Gabriella put on a pair of AE clear sky blue cuffed denim shorty shorts on over her bottoms, a sky blue and white stripped AE tank, and a pair of grey AE rubber wedge flip-flops.

Gabriella yawned before she started to put her make up on (lightly and naturally) and before she decided on what jewelry to wear and how to do her hair.

After five minutes, she decided to put her hair in a high pony tail and she decided on wearing pearl jewelry from Tiffany & Co., to finish off her beach look.

After picking all her things up and checking herself over, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and said, "There you go Bolton."

"Thanks Montez, but are you sure you don't wanna take another with me? We could have some fun," Troy told her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk with his cloths in his hand.

"Okay, one ew! Two, fuck off!" Gabriella told him before she walked into the walk in closet and grabbed an brown and white striped AE tote and put her stuff in it before she grabbed a pair of Ed Hardy sunglasses and slipped them over her eyes.

"BYE MONTEZ!" Troy yelled as he heard her heading towards the front door.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and grabbed her card key, threw it in her tote and walked out of the suite.

* * *

**(With the Ladies)**

"So where to first ladies?" Lucille asked Gabriella and Inez, who all had their arms looped, Gabriella in the middle.

"Can we go to Aero first?" Gabriella asked after she saw the sign for Aeropostale (Aero).

"Sure, let's go," Lucille told her and together with arms looped they all walked into Aero.

After being Aero for thirty minutes, Gabriella stood in line in front of Lucille and Inez waiting to pay for her purchases.

"Hola," the cashier said to Gabriella as she put her green and white striped tropical Aero tote, Aero athletic tee, and green and white plaid Aero short shorts on the checkout counter.

"Hola, quetal?" Gabriella replied.

"Bien, y tu?" the cashier replied with a smile as she waited for Gabriella to pull out her gold unlimited credit card and hand it to her.

"Muy bueno, gracias," Gabriella replied with a smile as she got her card back, signed the slip and got her bags.

"Su muy bienvenido. Tienen dia agradable," the cashier replied with a smile.

"Gracias, usted tambien," Gabriella replied as her and the moms walked out of the store.

* * *

**(With the guys-back at the hotel)**

"He shots and he…scores!" Troy exclaimed as he made a perfect three pointer.

"Nice shot son," Jack told his son as Greg nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Troy replied with a bright smile before he ran to pick up the ball again and with a smile he asked, "What's the score again?"

"You-20, Troy-14, and me-13," Jack replied with a roll of his eyes as Greg and Troy laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing Greg. I'm going after you next," Troy told Greg with a cocky (playful) tone.

"Oh yeah?" Greg replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Troy replied.

"You wanna make a wager?" Greg asked him.

* * *

**(With the girls- dinnertime)**

"So where to for dinner?" Inez asked them as they walked around the mall with many, MANY shopping bags.

"How about Mickey D's?" Gabriella asked once she spotted McDonald's.

"Sure, why not let's go." Lucille replied and together with their MANY shopping bags they walked into McDonald's and ended up running into Greg, Jack, and Troy who where already in line.

"What are YOU guys doing here?" Lucille asked them after they got finished putting their bags down by their seats and hopping in line.

"Eating," Troy replied in a 'duh' tone and with a roll of his eyes, not knowing that would get him whacked across the head, "Ow mom!"

"Well, you deserved it," Lucille replied.

Gabriella laughed before she stepped up to order her food.

"Hola, what can I get you today?" a girl asked Gabriella.

"Hola, I'll have two Hot and Spicy McChickens, a large fry and an Oreo McFlurry por favor," Gabriella replied.

"Si, that will be five dollars and ten cents please," the girl replied.

Smiling Gabriella handed the money to her before she stepped over to the side to wait for her food.

--

"Copy cat," Gabriella told Troy as he sat down with his tray of full of the same things she had on hers.

"Sure, whatever Montez," Troy replied before taking a big bite of his McFlurry as his mom slide in beside Gabriella and Inez slide in the other side, while the dads slide in on both sides of him. After a minute, Troy said, "Ow, brain freeze!"

"BRIAN freeze?! What brain?!" Gabriella asked with a roll of her eyes as Troy glared at her and the parents laughed.

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go. Enjoy! Well, I'm off to write the next chapter. And I'm hoping and praying to see Zanessa's performance tonight at the Oscars! XOXO.**_

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**

**Translation:**

**" Hello, how are you?**

" Well, and you?.

Very good, thank you,

His very welcome one. They have agreeable day,

" Thank you, you also

**Trivia: In HSM3, who REALLY motivates Gabriella to go to Stanford??  
**


	7. Garrafon Discovery

_**Chapter started: February 22, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: February 22, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's another one. Enjoy, and there MIGHT be a little more Troyella so watch for it. *wink* *wink*.--Jessica._

_

* * *

_

_**=More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**_

_**-Chapter 6: Day 2: Garrafon Discovery-**_

"So what are we doing today momma?" Troy asked his mom as he tiredly laid his head down on his mom's lap at five in the morning after having walked with Gabriella over to Greg's and Inez's suite for their annual family meeting.

"We decided that we would all go together and have some fun," Jack told his son.

"And your definition of fun would be?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, your FATHER'S AND GREG's definition of fun is basketball, but us MOMS definition of fun would be going to a WATER PARK. So what do you two think?" Lucille told her son and Gabriella.

"Sweet!" Gabriella replied before she jumped off her dad's lap and started to run out of the suite and back to the one she shared with Troy.

"Not again," Troy groaned.

"Son, you need to stay awake…" Jack told his son with a roll of his eyes.

"…and move faster," Lucille added with a smile.

"I don't wanna though," Troy whined.

"Would you like a little cheese with your wine, sweetheart?" Lucille asked her son as the other adults laughed and that's how Troy left them as he walked out of Inez's and Greg's suite.

-----

Thirty-five minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and smirked when she saw Troy looking at her with lust in his eyes as she stood in front of him in a black halter string bikini that had white, lime green, blue, and hot pink polka dots, from Aero. Her hair was up in a well kept bun, her make up was lightly done, and she didn't have on any jewelry.

"Who knew little ol' me could make TROY BOLTON'S jaw drop to the ground?" Gabriella asked no one in particular.

Troy didn't saw anything as he gathered his things up, but that just until he walked past Gabriella. Smirking he whispered in her ear, "Gabriella, you can ALWAYS make my jaw drop to the ground."

Gabriella gasped, turned around, and was going to say something, but figured it would be no good because Troy already shut the bathroom door and in the shower.

Gabriella let a million thoughts run through her head as she put on a pair of white and pink plaid Bermuda Aero shorts, a pair of pink patent leather Aero logo flip flops, and a solid hot pink Aero cami.

After Gabriella slide everything into her Aero beach tote, she slide on her black frame Chanel sunglasses just as Troy was coming out of the bathroom sliding on his Aviators.

Troy took one look at Gabriella and smirked as he said, "Well, don't you look like the Ice Bitch, all dressed in pink."

"For you info, it compliments my skin tone…something you don't know about and two, I'LL TELL HER YOU SAID THAT."

Troy's eyes went wide at the thought of Gabriella telling Sharpay what he called her because he knew that Sharpay was not to be called that or else…let's just say you would land in a coma. "Montez, please I'm begging you."

"Oh, is BOLTON shared of Sharpay?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Only when I call her that! I know what she does to people when they call her that! Please, please don't tell her I said that. Please if you value my life," Troy begged her.

"Value YOUR life…let's see shall we," Gabriella said acting like she was thinking about it and then one second later, she yelled with an evil laugh as he walked out of the suite, "I DON'T value your life! I'm SO telling her!"

"MONTEZ, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU," Troy begged/yelled as he ran after her, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After snorkeling, kayaking, and eating lunch, they all decided to head into the 100ft (in length) fresh water infinity swimming pool that had a delightfully cool waterfall and a complete panoramic view of the Cancun Bay.

"I'm loving the bikini sweetie," Lucille told Gabriella.

"Thanks, I love yours too. Aero also?" Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Yep," Lucille replied as she looked down at her solid pink string bikini.

"Cool. Mom, digging yours also," Gabriella told her mom who was in a white and blue striped one.

"Thanks. So anyone coming in the water with me?" Inez asked the girls seeing as the guys already did what they had to before they bolted for the pool and cannon balled it in the pool instead of using the later.

"I'll come," Gabriella replied as did Lucille who smiled and together with looped arms they walked to the edge of the pool.

"You girls coming in or what?" Troy asked the moms and Gabriella, trying not to drool at the sight of Gabriella in a bikini.

"We're coming," Lucille told her son before she went down the latter and got in before letting out a shriek from the cold water hitting her tanned (and toned) body; with Inez behind her.

Gabriella not caring, just put her goggles on and drove into the pool and then appeared up above the water not a second later. With a smile she said, "This feels SO heavenly!"

"It sure does," Greg said agreeing with his daughter before he motioned for all the guys to come to him.

Three minutes later, each with an evil smirk on their face dove under the water and swam to their destination which was where Gabriella, Inez, and Lucille were floating in the water with their eyes closed.

Once each of the guys reached their girl (Jack to Lucille, Greg with Inez, and Troy with Gabriella), each guy stood up so they ended up holding the girl bridal style in their arms causing the girls to let out shrieks of surprise, causing each guy to move their arms from the girl they were holding and moving their hands to cover their ears.

And the next thing the guys heard was a…SPLASH!

And their eyes went wide in fear….

"GREGORY ANTHONY MONTEZ!"

"JACKSON ANDREW BOLTON!"

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

"Bye," each guy said to each other before they turned around and dove under the water and started swimming in different directions and far away from the women, who were all hot on their heels.

* * *

After getting back to the hotel and while in the elevator, everyone agreed to meet for dinner at the Hard Rock Café at 6PM.

As Gabriella and Troy entered their bedroom, Troy plopped down on the bed and turned the TV straight on and to ESPN while Gabriella walked into the walk in closet and started going through outfits.

"Eager much, Gabriella?" Troy asked Gabriella sarcastically.

"I'm a girl what do you expect," Gabriella tossed back as she walked into the bathroom with her outfit and shut the door behind her, not even seeing Troy smiling a real true Troy Bolton smile.

And for the SECOND time that day, the same thought ran through each other's minds:

_I called her Gabriella! I NEVER do that! _

_He called me Gabriella! He NEVER does that!_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Troy heard a faint voice say, "Um…Bol-…I mean Troy can you put this on me please?"

Troy turned and their she stood looking beautiful in a tropical floral dress from Aero, a pair of white wedge flip flops, little to no make up on, a Tiffany & Co. set of heart earrings were sitting her pierced earlobes, a silver bracelet was adoring her left wrist, her chocolate brown waves were pulled half back, and a necklace with the locket her father gave her from Tiffany & Co. that read 'I love you baby girl. FOREVER.' was in her hand. Swallowing the lump in his throat he walked over to her and said as he took the necklace from her and moved so that he was facing her back, "S…sure."

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked him quietly in a caring voice.

"Why? Concerned?" Troy asked her with a smirk as she turned around and faced him after he finished the job she needed him to do.

"Nope, just figured I should go alert the press," Gabriella replied before she grabbed her light blue wrap and matching clutch and walked out of the suite with a sway of her hips.

"Will you stop doing that?" Troy asked her as he followed her out the door.

"Doing what?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Swaying your hips," Troy replied as the rode in the elevator to the lobby.

"Why? Turned on?" Gabriella asked him as they started to get near their parents, knowing he wouldn't be able to reply to it.

"Well, don't you look beautiful Gabi," Jack told Gabriella as he took her hand and spun her around.

Gabriella giggled before kissing his cheek and saying, "Why thank you and you look quiet handsome."

"Thank you," Jack replied with a smile.

"You too daddy," Gabriella said as she kissed her daddy's cheek before she moved to the moms and they all shared the same look, they all approved of each others outfits.

As the girls shared a look, the guys shared on of their own that said 'women'; as they all walked to the limo.

* * *

After they finished eating dinner and were waiting on dessert, a guy came and asked Gabriella to dance. Smiling, she agreed seeing as the parents were dancing on the dance floor and Troy was at the bathroom.

After slow dancing for a little while the guy, Antonia, asked Gabriella, "Why don't you come back with me to my house?"

"Ew! No!" Gabriella exclaimed disgusted and tried to pull herself out of his strong gasp, not being able to she whimpered, "Please let me go."

"No, you're coming with me," Antonia told her as he picked her up and carried her away before anyone could see…but little did he know that would fail….

"Hey, I believe the lady said no," Came a voice Gabriella knew well and right now LOVED.

"TROY! DADDY! JACK!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she turned to the sound of the voice to see Jack, Troy and her dad running after them.

"And who are you?" Antonia asked.

"Her father," Greg replied as he came over and pushed Antonia off of Gabriella.

Gabriella not wasting another minute (and not knowing why) ran into Troy's arms and he protectively (like on instinct) wrapped his arms around her as he glared at the guy.

"Well, then hello sir, I'm Antonia Sanchez and I would like your daughter's hand in marriage," Antonia told Greg as he held out his hand.

"Hell no! Especially after what you did!" Greg replied before he punched the guy and went back to his crying daughter.

_**

* * *

Wow, go daddy! Well, there you guys all go, sorry for the suck fest of an ending! Enjoy! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Mwauh. And don't forget to watch Zanessa at the Oscars at five o'clock. Tootles. **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love. **


	8. Week 2, Day 1: Storm Scare & Comfort

**Chapter started: February 22, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 22, 2009.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**=More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter 7: Week 2, Day 1: Storm Scare & Comfort-**

Outside, each pulse of thunder radiated and matched Gabriella's quickening heart rate. Her breath went erratic and shallow and her hands wouldn't stop shaking…and her legs well, they stopped supporting her a long time ago, which was as soon as the tropical storm hit that very morning…and it was still going strong at MIDNIGHT.

Her ears were shutting down and her brain didn't want more sound which meant as the sleeping electric blue eyed boy woke up and asked her what was wrong, his words were drowned out and tossed into the same category as the rumbling drum beats and sobs emitted from her own throat.

And with each brilliant flash of light, Troy tried to help her, but Gabriella's vision was gone, blurred by the terrified tears, hidden by glistening lashes. And her trembling hands are trying to tear them out because if not of her sight, she might not be so afraid right now as she always was when a storm hit.

The boy not knowing what to do went to move out of bed to go get help or something. And as much as the girl wanted to ask him to stay because she sees that he's leaving because he THINKS she wants to be alone.

But you're wrong, so wrong, Gabriella thought, but couldn't bring herself to say it. The only thing that came out of her mouth in a shaky voice was, "Please don't leave me!"

And with that he's back in the bed and the door snaps shut. The next thing she knows he's pulling her to lay with her head on his bare chest as he sung her back to sleep, trying to get ride of her tears, hating seeing her like this.

"Shh…its okay. I got you, its okay," the boy whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back and….KISSED her forehead.

Outside the thunder was growling, the lighting was mocking, but that didn't seam to bother the two who finally found a quiet dreamland away from its scary sounds.

Both had one thought on their mind as they slept a peaceful slumber:

_I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY ENEMY…_

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. Sorry, this is like SUPER SHORT, but I just HAD to get this one out there so you all know what's to come in the next few chapters, by the way they're all staying in Mexico for THREE weeks. XOXO. Peace. Going to watch Zanessa at the Oscars. Tootles. **_

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**


	9. Xel Ha

**Chapter started: February 22, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 27, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Performance, however small it was, was filled with SO much love AND passion! Love it dearly! They looked HOTT on the red carpet together, I squealed all night long! What can I say, I'm a true blue Zanessa/Troyella fan! Tehe. Enjoy! Toodles.

* * *

**=More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter 8: Xel-Hel-**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to find her head on Troy's BARE chest, over his heart, and her arm wrapped tightly around his BARE torso and HIS arm wrapped around her waist protectively and tight, yet soft with a coy SMILE playing on HIS face.

Gabriella's eyes widened in fear of what COULD HAVE happened last night, until all the events of last night came rushing back to her making her positive Troy didn't take advantage of her weakened state.

She sighed, sat her head back down in its previous position, started drawing light patterns on Troy's skin in hopes of not waking him, and decided to monkey around with the thoughts that had been running through her mind….

_Is he just playing me? Of course._

_Is he just wanting to get me in bed? Of course._

_Is he really changing? Of course not._

…and heart for the last week and two days…

_Is he really changing back to the OLD Troy? He seems it, I mean he IS calling me Gabriella, instead of Montez._

_Is he falling for me? Don't know, I hope._

…but that was what caused her heart and mind to break out in a fight over this situation:

_He DOESN'T love her and she DOESN'T love him, her mind kept arguing. _

_He DOES too AND she DOES too, her heart would keep arguing back._

And then it kept going…mind, heart, mind, heart, mind, mind, heart, heart, heart, mind, mind, heart….

"Mm, morning," Came a sleepy voice Gabriella knew well.

"Um…morning," Gabriella replied before she started to move off his chest, only to have him keep a strong (yet light) hold on her, telling her not to move. Gabriella, not wanting to move in the first place, just settled back down and went back to her previous activities, until….

_Pring…pring…_

"Uh," Troy mumbled before he picked up the phone and started talking with the person and then hanging up two minutes later.

"Who was that?"

"My dad we have to go meet them at their suite along with your parents, just like always," Troy told her, really not wishing they had to because for some reason he was content right where he was at.

"Okay," Gabriella moaned before she got up and slipped on her robe and slippers before she walked out of the bedroom with Troy following behind her.

------

And together, they both dragged their feet next door to Jack's and Lucille's suite. Gabriella kept dragging her feet until she was safe enough to plop down in her dad's lap just like every morning as Troy dragged his feet over to where his mom was to resume the position he took every morning.

"So, what are we doing today since the storm went one for TWO days?" Troy asked his dad as he looked over at Gabriella and smiled in his mind at how peaceful she looked on her dad's lap with her eyes closed, head nestled in his chest.

"We figured since you kids didn't go play out in the storm," Jack said with chuckle before he got whacked in back of the head by his wife, who motioned to Gabriella who by the mention of the storm grabbed a fist full of her dad's shirt as he tried to calm her down, "Sorry Gabriella I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's….okay…Jack," Came Gabriella's muffled replies.

"Anyways, we wanted to know if you kids wanted to go to a WATER PARK today?" Lucille asked the teens.

"Yes please," Gabriella said as she held up a finger as in to say 'check please'.

"Loving the idea," Troy told them.

"Great, well go shower up, grab extra cloths and remember your swimsuits and meet us down in the lobby in ONE HOUR," Jack told them with smiles.

"Think YOU can be ready in ONE HOUR, Gabriella?" Troy asked Gabriella playfully.

"Sure. How about you sleepy head?" Gabriella shot playfully back as they walked out of the suite, leaving stunned parents who knew their kids must NOT be feeling right because they were actually NICE to each other.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella with (for some reason) thoughts of Troy running through her head, she dried herself off and did her normal routine like she did every morning.

Gabriella groaned seeing as she forgot to grab her bikini and knowing the only way to get it was to have Troy hand it to her, as she cracked the door OR to walk out their just wrapped in a towel.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked poking her towel wrapped hair and head out of the cracked door that she opened.

Troy swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight of her before he replied, "Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my bikini that on the dresser, please?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure," Troy replied and walking over and picking up a navy and white stripe Hollister Co. (HCO) string bikini.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied as he handed it to her when she stuck her hand out.

"No problem," Troy replied after swallowing a lump in his throat and as soon as she shut the door, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and went out onto the balcony to call Chad.

-----

Inside the bathroom, Gabriella quickly called Sharpay and talked to her before she finished getting ready.

Gabriella slide on a dark wash Point Loma HCO denim mini skirt, before she put on a navy Malibu HCO tank and a pair of navy and white stripe HCO flip flops.

With thoughts still running through Gabriella's mind, she lightly and naturally applied her make up before pulling her hair back in a ponytail and clipping it to her head.

Spraying some Pink Ice on herself, she gave herself one good turn over before she walked out of the bathroom and told Troy, "There the shower's ours."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I took a shower at my parents," Troy replied with a smile that she didn't see, seeing as her back was to him as she put stuff in her beach tote along with her extra set of cloths.

"Oh. So you ready to…um…go?" Gabriella asked him as she turned around with her Chanel sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go," Troy told her with a soft smile that she actually…returned (and was surprised to see on his face).

* * *

"What do you guys want to do first? Adventure, land or water stuff?" Greg asked them as they entered the park.

"Adventure!" Gabriella squealed.

"You should have know Greg! She loves the adrendline rush she gets from it," Troy told Greg before he added, "So do I."

"Alright, then let's go," Jack said.

"Wait! Wait!" Gabriella said as she held her hands out to stop everyone.

"What?! What is it?!" Everyone asked.

"Are you hurt?!" Greg and Troy asked Gabriella together, Troy surprising the parents and Gabriella as he said this.

"No, I just want us to all PROMISE that no matter what today will be filled with fun and love. And that we all do the same things, no matter if we're chicken or not!" Gabriella said as she shot a playful look at Troy as she said that last thing.

"I won't be a chicken!" Troy told her.

"Uh huh," Gabriella said with a role of her eyes.

"Oh, Montez! Your in for it!" Troy told her before he tickled her sides surprising the parents and Gabriella, herself.

"Mercy! Please Troy! Mercy!" Gabriella yelled.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Greg said in his over-over possessive father voice.

Troy immediately stopped and put his hands in his board shorts with his head down at the tone in Greg's voice and watched as the father wrapped his arm around Gabriella as they started to walk.

"So which thing first? The Floating Bridge? Trepachanga? River? Cliff of Courage? Children's Playground? Mo's Flight?" Lucille asked them.

"Let's just start from the beginning," Troy said and everyone looked at each other and agreed, heading towards the Floating Bridge.

Wanting to find out something more about it before they did it, they all walked over where the information was on the pole underneath the entrance. Looking at it, they all read it to themselves:

_**At the mouth of Xel-Ha Inlet lies an exhilarating experience, a combined feat of Nature and engineering –the Floating Bridge. Built to unite the main service area to the jungle paths that lead to the river, the Bridge consists of interconnected buoyant sections resting upon the water, thus separating the inlet from the open Caribbean Sea. **_

_**Even on an idyllic day, crossing the Floating Bridge can be a tremendous achievement. The irregular motion of the waves will make the Bridge lurch to and fro, resulting in an awkward (and most amusing!) staggering gait for everyone (except experienced seamen, perhaps). A careful equilibrium is vital to reach the middle point of the bridge, one of the best places for fish-watching in Xel-Ha. The underside of the bridge acts as a shelter to many of the larger open sea varieties –schools and specimens of astonishing size are found in this vicinity. **_

"It sounds so cool!" Troy exclaimed.

"It does," Gabriella replied.

"So are we ready?" Jack asked them, lacing his hand with his wife.

"What team?" Troy asked his dad.

"Wildcats," They all said before they took their first step on the shaky (yet fun) floating bridge.

After walking a couple feet, a strong set of waves came in and swept underneath the bridge and caused Gabriella to lose her balance. Troy seeing that she was falling and caught her before her face had a personal meeting with the bridge or yet she had a personal meeting with the water.

As Troy caught Gabriella under her arms, he brought her up so their eyes were locked, electric blue on chocolate brown as their parents watched the moms (and Jack) itching to see what would happen as Greg stared at them, not liking the look of what looked like lust and possibly…love flow through their eyes.

Deciding that that was enough, Greg let out a cough and watched as Troy and Gabriella broke their gaze and let got of each other, each taking a step back with their heads down, each wearing a blush on their face before they all started walking again.

"Daddy, look it's a school of cute fish!" Gabriella told her dad as she pointed to the school that she could see as she carefully got down on all fours to look underneath it as they reached the end of it.

Greg smiled at her calling him daddy as he got down on all fours and looked with his daughter with a bright smile. "I see. They sure are cute."

"I know," Gabriella said before she took a picture of them and smiled at it and then at her dad who kissed her forehead before he stood up and helped her. Smiling they wrapped their arms around each other and smiled at each other, having a father daughter moment.

"Smile," Inez told her husband and daughter who both looked at Inez (and Lucille, who pulled out her camera) and let them take pictures.

"Here take one with mine," Gabriella told her mom who smiled and did as she was told before they all began looking and taking pictures of the different fish they seen.

----

"So who wants to go first?" Jack asked once they reached their next destination which was Trepachanga.

"I will, I love a challenge!" Gabriella said as she looked up at it. Trepachanga was two-thirds of the way down the Xel-Ha River and once you got their you would see two platforms constructed more than 50 yards apart from each other, bridged only by parallel ropes that hover above the River below. Crossing was what looked like a feat that required equilibrium, flexibility, coordination, strength, and ultimately looked like you needed to resist the urge to plunge into the cool waters below.

Smiling Gabriella went up to the instructor and they watched as she got right up on it and with a look of excitement, knew that she was determined to conquer it.

Twenty minutes after, pure contraction, frightening the others; she conquered the whole thing back AND forth.

"Whose next?" Gabriella asked them.

"I'll go," Troy replied before he went to get ready.

And soon later, Troy had conquered it like Gabriella after giving his mom a freight.

And soon later, they all had conquered it before they left for their next destination.

----

"So single tubes and who wants double tubes?" Jack asked them.

"Double because…." Lucille whispered seductively in her husband's ear as Inez did the same thing to her husband.

"DOUBLE TUBES IT IS!" Greg and Jack said before they rushed off to get one. As Troy went to get two single tubes for him and Gabriella.

Five minutes later, they guys returned each with double tubes.

"I'm sorry, they only had double tubes. You don't mind do you?" Troy asked her, not really wanting her to know (and hoping she wouldn't find out) that they did indeed have single tubes left, he just straight out wanted to share a tube with her.

"Not at all," Gabriella told him and together they followed their parents.

After they all were in their swimsuits, they all sat in their tubes and were off, Jack and Lucille, Greg and Inez, and Troy and Gabriella.

"You enjoying March Madness so far?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I'm really hoping the UCLA girls and boys win this year," Gabriella told him with a smile.

"So do I," Troy told her with a smile.

"Same old Troy," Gabriella murmured and Troy smiled secretly as he heard her.

"So do you miss basketball like I do?" Troy asked her with a smile.

"Yeah. I defiantly do, but I love that my daddy and I can play it anytime we want. You know?"

"Yeah, I do."

Gabriella yawned before she rested her head back with her eyes closed, sunglasses still over her eyes, and relaxed as Troy just smiled at her.

God, she's so beautiful, Troy thought with a smile.

After ten minutes, Troy watched as they came to a waterfall and watched as Greg & Inez and his mom & dad went under it and came out the other end. And Troy suddenly smiled when a plan popped into his mind so, as they went under the waterfall Troy carefully and quietly slipped from his side of the tub and motioned for the parents to be quiet as they turned their tubes around to look at their kids. The parents nodded and watched as he saw under the water to Gabriella's side of the tube and flipped the whole tube over causing her to scream and go under the water, causing the parents to laugh.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Screamed a mad Gabriella, coming up from the water to see a laughing Troy.

"Yes?" He replied giving her a cheeky smile.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She said before she advanced towards him, grinningly evilly.

"Bye!" Troy yelled at the parents as he turned around before diving under the water as Gabriella dove after him, sunglasses and all.

"Did you get it all?" Lucille and Inez asked each other with their cameras in their hands.

"Yep," They both replied before showing each other the video that they made of the two just now and their fun.

As the parents the reached of the ride, they turned to see Gabriella giggle and dunk Troy under the water before she started to get out, wrapping her towel around her with a smile as she slipped on her flip flops.

They got out and joined their kids, and after everyone put their tubes away, they all decided to head to the next fun thing.

"Sweet!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed together before they threw off their towels, kicked off their flip flops, set their sunglasses down, and ran up the hill.

They both smiled before Troy jumped off the 15 foot high drop and crashed into the emerald and sapphire waters of the Xel-River below.

Gabriella smiled before she dove off the cliff as the parents reached the cliff ready to do it also.

After Gabriella Greg dove off, followed by Jack, and then the moms who screamed their heads off as they held hands as they dropped from the cliff into the water.

* * *

An hour later, after they all had their fun at the Children's Playground, acting like little kids as they played in the wading pool, swings, slides, rope ladders, went through the rope maze, and enjoyed the wooden playhouse before they all decided to get some lunch.

"You salad good?" Troy asked Gabriella as they both sat in a both beside each other at Subway as their parents sat on the other side and on the end in chairs.

Gabriella smiled and looked down at her salad that consisted of lettuce, green peppers, black olives, cucumbers, onions, salt, pepper, and vinegar dressing before she smiled at Troy and replied, "Yeah how's your BLT sub?"

"Great," Troy replied and underneath the table he took the chance to grab a hold of Gabriella's hand and lace their fingers together. He watched as she froze for a second before she relaxed, letting out a breath seeing as the parents didn't notice.

Both smiling they went back to eating their food and drinking their Pepsis as the parents talked about random things.

* * *

Letting their food settle in their stomachs before they went to do other 'rides', they visited the distractions which were the Chacah Garden, Mayan Wall, Apiary, and Plant Nursery.

As Troy and Gabriella walked ahead of their parents, thinking, they missed as their dads whispered in their moms ears causing them to giggle.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready for a nap," Jack said as they walked around in the hot Mexican sun.

"I am too," Greg replied wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Me too," Lucille and Inez replied.

"Well, why don't we go the Hammock Island and take a nap?" Jack asked them.

"What about Troy and Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"We can find something to do," Troy told them.

"I think you guys should come with us," Greg told them.

"I going to go to The Beach and work on my tan," Gabriella told the parents before she walked off.

"Troy, keep an I on her huh?" Jack told his son who nodded and then chased after her as the parents headed towards a spot to 'nap'.

Reaching the beach with Troy beside her, Gabriella found an empty sun lounger and put her towel over it before she sat down and pulled something out of her tote.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy as she looked up at him where he was standing looking at her.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you…um…rub this on my back for me, please?" Gabriella asked him referring to her tanning oil.

"Sure," Troy said and grabbed the bottle for her as she laid on her stomach. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he put some oil in his hand and started to massage it on to her skin.

"Mm, that feels good," Gabriella mumbled causing Troy to smile.

"There you go," Troy said after he finished ten minutes later.

"Thanks. Do you want to…um…lay here with me?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure, if its okay with you," Troy replied.

"If it wasn't then I wouldn't have asked," Gabriella told him before he smiled and laid down beside her and smiled as she instinctively put her head on his chest, over his heart, and wrapped her arms around his torso, closing her eyes with a…happy sigh.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before he closed her eyes and they both just enjoyed laying their as they monkyed around with their thoughts and feelings.

An hour later, Troy groaned and picked up his iPhone and read the text he got from his dad:

_**Meet us the entrance 2 the Path of Consciousness. --dad**_

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked him seeing the frown on his face.

"My dad. He said that we had to meet them at the entrance to the Path of Consciousness," Troy told her.

"Alright," Gabriella said with a slight groan before they got up, gathered their things, and headed to where they were suppose to with smiles on their faces that the other didn't see.

"Hey kids! Have fun?" Jack asked them.

"Sure," Troy replied as he watched Gabriella walk over to her parents and hug her dad and mom before she was put in the middle of them with their arms looped with hers.

They all smiled before they started to walk on the path, talking freely and randomly, having the times of their lives.

"Tired baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter as she yawned.

"A little," Gabriella replied as her legs started getting tired.

"Want a piggy back ride?" Troy asked her with a smile.

"Yes please!" Gabriella replied as she held up a finger as in to say 'check please'.

Smiling Troy bent down and let Gabriella climb onto his back and wrap her arms tightly (yet gently) around his muscular torso and her arms around his neck tightly (yet gently) before they began walking, talking and laughing freely.

The parents all just looked at each other shocked, and Greg just turned to the couple and gave them a look before he started walking again, already missing his baby girl who was having the time of her life on Troy's back.

----

"You guys excited?" Lucille asked them as they stripped down to their swimsuits and got ready to put on a technologically advanced helmet that was fashioned after deep-sea diving equipment.

"Sure are momma!" Troy told his mom before he slipped on the helmet as did the others ready for their utterly unforgettable experience in Stingray City which was at the mouth of Xel-Ha inlet.

"Smile!" Troy and Gabriella heard their moms say underwater, through the headsets in their helmets.

Troy and Gabriella smiled brightly as their moms pointed their waterproof digital cameras at the two who now had an arm over the other's shoulders, giving them bunny ears causing the dads to chuckled and shake their heads.

"Daddy look!" Gabriella said to her dad as she pointed to a stingray.

"I see," Greg told his daughter with a smile as he came up and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they continued to walk underwater with the others and the professional divers/workers who kept a close eye on their group so they didn't get into any harm.

"Its so beautiful," Gabriella said as she and the moms looked at the beautiful coral reefs.

After kayaking (Troy and Gabriella tipping their kayak over in fun) and snorkeling, they all got back into the limo and headed back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

* * *

"Alright. So at five thirty we will meet in the lobby and then head over to the restaurant," Jack told them.

"Where are we eating dad?"

"La Trattoria, its at the Golf Club Housing area," Jack replied before they all went their separate ways.

"That means LONG PANTS, COLLARED SHOES, AND NICE SHOES TROY! ITS FORMAL!" Lucille told her son sternly.

"Alright mom," Troy said with a slight groan.

----

"Troy?" Gabriella asked thirty minutes later as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Troy asked with his back facing her.

"Do I, um, look okay?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy turned around took in the sight of her. A beautiful strapless sweetheart neckline red tropical floral dress with an embellished empire waist, knee length dress flared and flowed off her beautiful tan and toned body, a pair of sexy silver stilettos glimmered on her feet, a pair of gold hoop earrings sat in her ears and a looped long gold necklace sat around her neck as gold thin bangles adored her left wrist and a black Chanel diamond watch adored her other wrist, her make up was lightly and naturally done, her hair was straightened and pulled half back, and a red satin clutch sat in her left hand and a red satin wrap was around her arms. Smiling Troy replied honestly, "You look…beautiful."

"Thanks,'' Gabriella replied with a shocked gasp before blushed.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked her with a soft smile.

"Let's move it Bolton," Gabriella said with a smirk as she headed to the door with a sway of her hips.

"Stop doing that Montez," Troy told her with a smirk as he watched her swaying hips as they exited the suite.

----

"You look beautiful in that dress, baby girl," Greg told his daughter as he pulled out her chair.

"Thanks daddy. You look handsome," Gabriella told him with a soft smile as he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks baby girl," Greg smiled before they posed for a quick pick as Inez and Lucille pulled out their cameras and gave them a look that they knew well.

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go. Sorry sucky ending to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Troyella fluff I added. XOXO.**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

**Trivia (HSM3, let's see how well you pay attention and love the movie): ****What numbers are on the wall (in the gym) as Troy sings Scream? **


	10. It Wasn't Over, it Still isn't Over!

_**Chapter started: March 02, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: **_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's another chapter. _

_**TRIVIA WINNERS:**__soccarangel2k40 && TwilightFan59 _

_**WARNING: **__Packed with DRAMA-RAMA, YELLING, CRYING, A SMALL KISS, and A FIREY KISS!_

_**WARNING NUMBER 2: **__This get a smidge heated at the end._

_

* * *

_

_**=More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**_

_**-Chapter 9: It Wasn't Over, it Still isn't Over!-**_

The next morning, Troy woke up with the sun shining in his face, making him groan and wanting to roll over on to his stomach, but knowing that was a problem because of the beautiful sleeping Filipina that laid peacefully on his bare god-like chest.

Troy couldn't help smiling as he took in the sight of beautiful girl who was had her head over his heart on his chest, her arm wrapped tightly around his torso, a smile on her beautiful face, her hair sprawled over his chest, her legs tangled with his in the red satin sheets, and the glow of her golden skin due to the Mexican sunlight, that made her even more stunning, if possible.

"God, your so beautiful and you don't even know it because you selfless," Troy whispered with a smile as he brushed a curl out of her eyes and gently tucked it behind her ear. And before he knew it he was leaning his head down and connecting their lips in a soft (yet passionate) kiss that he thought he could give her without her waking up, but boy was he wrong because soon Gabriella still with eyes closed (and probably not thinking) started to kiss him back.

Gabriella finally realizing what was happening after five minutes, she broke the kiss and used all of her strength to push him off of her after he had rolled on top of her after they were three minutes into the kiss. Sitting up quickly, Gabriella turned to Troy with a stunned and yet angry face before asking, "What the fuck was that?!"

"Um…a kiss," Troy replied rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up and leaned against the glass headboard.

"I know that, jackass. I meant WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" Gabriella asked him.

"Um…because I wanted too," Troy told her like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHY?!"

"Why what?" He asked her, confused.

"Why did you want too because if you think you can just kiss me and then think I'll end up sleeping with you. You got another fucking thing coming!" Gabriella spat at him.

"Brie, that was the fartest thing from my mind. I just simply wanted to kiss you," Troy told her and watched as her eyes went wide with tears and shock. Wondering what he did or said wrong he thought back just a brief few minutes, and then cursed himself. And when he went to say something about it, he found the girl out on the balcony leaning on the railing looking at the ocean and he knew that tears were streaming because he had let THAT name slip, a name he hadn't called her in almost THREE YEARS, a name that meant so much to them.

"Why?" Gabriella asked him as she sensed him come out onto the balcony, into the hot Mexican sun.

"It just felt…natural. You know?" Troy replied.

"No Troy! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! HOW COULD I?!" Gabriella spat at him as she kept her eyes locked on the ocean.

"How could you not?!" Troy shot back and instantly knew what was coming and where this was headed. It was probably (and most likely) heading for a heated argument that had been brewing from SO long ago.

"How could I not?! Hmm, let's think about that. I mean seriously Troy! We WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS SO LONG AGO! BUT that all changed when you went away to Las Vegas for basketball camp and forgot about me.."

"You AREN'T the center of the world,**_Montez_**," Troy spat at her, using the nickname she hated because he held so much hate and venom.

"Well, if I remember correctly _**Bolton **_before you got on that plane and left for Vegas you said and I directly quoted: 'Brie, I'LL NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE CENTER OF MY WORLD!' unquote! Now what do you have to say?! Do you even REMEMBER?!" Gabriella asked him, still not having turned around to face him.

"I remember EVERYTHING that we say or do," Troy mumbled and Gabriella heard him perfectly.

"You do! Do you?! Wow, who knew lunkhead basketball jock could remember THAT far back!" Gabriella said.

"You're a cold heartless bitch you know that?!" Troy spat at her.

"Me?! A bitch! Never, but thank you for the compliment," Gabriella replied cheekily.

"That was no fucking compliment," Troy replied.

"Sure it was because you're really saying is that I'm beautiful," Gabriella told him.

"I did not! Stop putting fucking words in my mouth, Montez."

"Seriously you're saying I'm beautiful because a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark's on a tree, a tree is a part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So you ARE calling me beautiful."

"I've always thought you were beautiful," Troy told her truthfully and Gabriella could tell it was the truth by the seriousness and tone in his voice.

"What?!" Gabriella asked shocked as she finally turned around, stunned, searching his eyes for an answer.

"You heard me. I said you're beautiful and I've always thought it," Troy told her with a soft smile.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Gabriella yelled back at him.

"NO?! I CAN'T WHAT?! CARE ABOUT YOU?! TELL YOU YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND ALWAYS HAVE BEEN?! I CAN'T LOVE YOU?!"

And as the last thing slipped out Troy's mouth, Gabriella's eyes went wide with shock as Troy's went wide with fear as he just admitted something that he had told no one, something that his heart and mind fought over each day.

"Then why?" Gabriella cried shaking her head frantically from side to side.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you write me? Call me? Talk nicely to me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for almost three years, plus the three months of that summer! But now it's too late!"

"Too late?! What do you mean to late?! And stopped waiting for me a long time ago?! That's a lie because you once told me and I quoted : 'Troy, its NEVER to late because I'll always wait for you. You're my world.' Unquote." Troy told her.

"That was then this is now. I'm…I'm following my heart and the promise I made to myself after what happened," Gabriella told him before she moved past him to go back inside.

"God damn it Gabriella! It's not about that!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"FEAR! You're afraid!"

"You smug bastard. I hate you for saying that."

"You're bored Gabriella. You're board and you know it. You wouldn't be saying all of this if there wasn't something missing. And that things me!"

"You arrogant selfish son of a bitch!"

"Would you just be with me, please?!"

"Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fighting!"

"Well, that's what we do, we fight…You tell me when I'm being an arrogant selfish son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99 percent of the time! I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings! You have a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

"So what?

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want **YOU**. I want all of you, **FOREVER, YOU AND ME, EVERYDAY**. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's not with me, then fine! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out. But you want to know what?"

"What?" Gabriella asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It wasn't over for me! It still isn't over!" Troy said before he walked up to her and kissed her just as she opened her mouth to speak again.

And as they kissed the passion grew as Troy walked her backwards so she was pressed up tightly against the wall.

Gabriella forgetting what had happened just a few minutes ago, quickly granted him entrance to her mouth without any hesitation as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and started to take control, but Gabriella being the stubborn girl she was wouldn't let him have it without a fight, making their tongues start to play a game of tag.

Soon Troy's right hand slowly started to bring down the zipper of her navy sweatshirt that she had put on the night before because of the chill. Without breaking the kiss, Troy used his hands to push her jacket off, leaving her only in her navy satin bra when…

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!"

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all have it, the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! As you can tell I love The Notebook (both movie and book), I just HAD to twist Allie's and Noah's fight into this and I personally think it works out fabulous because I want fabulous (sorry, I started to right the lyrics to Fabulous, what can I say a true HSM lover)! I want FIVE reviews please, XOXO.**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love. **

_**Just once I want someone to look at me and right away think I'm beautiful. Not after they get to know me, or after they see inside my soul…just me. I want to walk into a room and light it up, not blend,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Trivia: **__**High School Musical director Kenny Ortega has directed and choreographed all three HSM films. What other famous musical film was he also best known for? **__**(Hint: **__**He wanted to find this between the two leading actors**__** for the very first HSM)**_


	11. Explaining

**Chapter started: March 6, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: March 15, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Trivia Winners: **babiigurl94, 09teacher-n-training, twilightfan59, && kro22.

* * *

**=More Than Just A Spring Fling && Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter 10: Explaining-**

**Previously on More Than Just a Spring Fling & Pure Hatred::**

"_**NO?! I CAN'T WHAT?! CARE ABOUT YOU?! TELL YOU YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND ALWAYS HAVE BEEN?! I CAN'T LOVE YOU?!"**_

_**And as the last thing slipped out Troy's mouth, Gabriella's eyes went wide with shock as Troy's went wide with fear as he just admitted something that he had told no one, something that his heart and mind fought over each day.**_

"_**Then why?" Gabriella cried shaking her head frantically from side to side.**_

"_**Why what?"**_

"_**Why didn't you write me? Call me? Talk nicely to me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for almost three years, plus the three months of that summer! But now it's too late!"**_

"_**Too late?! What do you mean to late?! And stopped waiting for me a long time ago?! That's a lie because you once told me and I quoted : 'Troy, its NEVER to late because I'll always wait for you. You're my world.' Unquote." Troy told her.**_

"_**That was then this is now. I'm…I'm following my heart and the promise I made to myself after what happened," Gabriella told him before she moved past him to go back inside.**_

"_**God damn it Gabriella! It's not about that!"**_

"_**What's that suppose to mean?"**_

"_**FEAR! You're afraid!"**_

"_**You smug bastard. I hate you for saying that."**_

"_**You're bored Gabriella. You're board and you know it. You wouldn't be saying all of this if there wasn't something missing. And that things me!"**_

"_**You arrogant selfish son of a bitch!"**_

"_**Would you just be with me, please?!"**_

"_**Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fighting!"**_

"_**Well, that's what we do, we fight…You tell me when I'm being an arrogant selfish son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99 percent of the time! I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings! You have a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."**_

"_**So what?"**_

"_**So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want YOU. I want all of you, FOREVER, YOU AND ME, EVERYDAY. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's not with me, then fine! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out. But you want to know what?"**_

"_**What?" Gabriella asked with a shrug of her shoulders.**_

"_**It wasn't over for me! It still isn't over!" Troy said before he walked up to her and kissed her just as she opened her mouth to speak again.**_

_**And as they kissed the passion grew as Troy walked her backwards so she was pressed up tightly against the wall.**_

_**Gabriella forgetting what had happened just a few minutes ago, quickly granted him entrance to her mouth without any hesitation as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and started to take control, but Gabriella being the stubborn girl she was wouldn't let him have it without a fight, making their tongues start to play a game of tag.**_

_**Soon Troy's right hand slowly started to bring down the zipper of her navy sweatshirt that she had put on the night before because of the chill. Without breaking the kiss, Troy used his hands to push her jacket off, leaving her only in her navy satin bra when…**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!"**_

* * *

As soon as they heard those words being yelled they immediately froze and quickly jumped apart and towards to the direction that the voice came from.

Their eyes went wide as they saw that it was their parents at the door, but both of them knew who exactly said those words, Greg, Gabriella's daddy.

"I'M WAITING," Greg raised his voice at them with his arms crossed over his chest and standing tall, looking REALLY SUPER intimidating.

"Greg, honey, calm down and let's just all sit down and talk about this," Inez told her husband who sighed seeing as his daughter was flinching at the way he was standing and the way his voice was raised because she was scared, this being the first time she had ever seen her dad like this with her and or towards her.

"Alright," Greg said before he went to sit on the couch, grabbing Gabriella's arm as he went to make her sit in between him and his wife as Troy was dragged to sit between his parents.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, please go put your jacket back on, NOW PLEASE," Inez told her daughter after remembering that they walked in with Gabriella's only having her bra on as she was pushed up against he wall.

"S…sure," Gabriella mumbled slash stuttered before she quickly got up and put on her jacket and zipping it up as she shot a glare at Troy who shrugged his shoulders as she went to sit back down.

"Alright so who wants to start talking?" Jack asked no one in particular.

* * *

After Troy and Gabriella got done explaining things, Gabriella asked the parents, "How did you um…know what was happening?"

"We heard you guys screaming at each other," Lucille told her with a soft smile.

"You heard all of that?" Troy asked his mom stunned.

"Yes and may I say you two need to keep your bickering down!" Inez told them with a soft smile.

"Why are you smiling, Izzy?" Greg asked his wife.

"Because I think its cute that Troy and Gabriella are getting together," Inez told him simply as Lucille just got done telling Jack the same thing.

"WHAT?!" Greg and Gabriella said together.

"Who ever said that we are getting TOGETHER?!" Gabriella asked her mom and Lucille shocked.

"Whoever said I was going to LET THEM?!" Greg told his wife.

"Um…question. Aren't we getting together?" Troy asked Gabriella and immediately everything was quiet as all eyes turned to Gabriella and Troy.

"Um…what?" Gabriella asked.

"Aren't we getting together?"

"Why…why would you say THAT?"

"Because we just um…made out?"

"So?"

"So? So are we getting together?"

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"I…don't…know."

"What?! You DON'T know?!"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I need to think," Gabriella said before she got up and ran from the room.

"Brie! Wait!" Troy yelled, but stopped when Jack told him to leave her alone.

"Troy?" Greg said with an unreadable look on his face.

Troy looked at Greg and swallowed the lump in his throat before replying, "Um…yes, sir?"

"One, what's with the sir? Its still Greg. And two and I want an HONEST to God answer or so help me God, he as my witness," Greg told him.

"I'll give you an honest answer depending on the question. If its about me wanting to just get with Gabriella to sleep with her and them dump her, then I'll defiantly give you an honest answer. The answer's no I don't. I…I," Troy replied.

"You what baby?" Lucille asked her son even though she and Inez had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.

"I…I love her," Troy whispered, barely, but adults heard it and smiled, even the over protective father smiled.

"I…I love you too," Gabriella said with a smile as she walked back into the room after hearing the whole thing between Troy and the adults.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. Sorry it took SO long to update, its just I've been celebrating my Sweet Sixteen everyday with friends and family, seeing as my b-day was on the 12**__**th**__** of this month. Anyway, anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, XOXO! I love you Cloe!**_

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**

**Trivia: ****Which HSM was the first film to offered for sale at the iTunes Store?**

**A. High School Musical 2**

**B. High School Musical**

**C. High School 3**

**D. None of the Above**

**E. I don't know nor care!**


	12. Eternal & Pure

_**Chapter started: September 19, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: September 19, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's another and final chapter. I hope you enjoy it! XOXO

Toodles.

* * *

**=More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred=**

**-Chapter 11: Eternal & Pure-**

**(Previously on MJSF&PH) **

"_**So? So are we getting together?"**_

"_**I…I…"**_

"_**You what?"**_

"_**I…don't…know."**_

"_**What?! You DON'T know?!"**_

"_**I'm…I'm sorry. I need to think," Gabriella said before she got up and ran from the room.**_

"_**Brie! Wait!" Troy yelled, but stopped when Jack told him to leave her alone.**_

"_**Troy?" Greg said with an unreadable look on his face.**_

_**Troy looked at Greg and swallowed the lump in his throat before replying, "Um…yes, sir?"**_

"_**One, what's with the sir? Its still Greg. And two and I want an HONEST to God answer or so help me God, he as my witness," Greg told him.**_

"_**I'll give you an honest answer depending on the question. If its about me wanting to just get with Gabriella to sleep with her and them dump her, then I'll defiantly give you an honest answer. The answer's no I don't. I…I," Troy replied.**_

"_**You what baby?" Lucille asked her son even though she and Inez had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.**_

"_**I…I love her," Troy whispered, barely, but adults heard it and smiled, even the over protective father smiled.**_

"_**I…I love you too," Gabriella said with a smile as she walked back into the room after hearing the whole thing between Troy and the adults.**_

* * *

**(First Day Back from Spring Break)**

"Brie, baby you ready to go?" Troy asked his now girlfriend after he finished having breakfast with his parents, Gabriella's parents, and her at the Montez house.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied before getting up and walking in from the deck back inside to put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Alright, then we'll see you all later…well, all except Dad who we'll see in P.E.," Troy told all the parents before he walked over to his mom and placed a kiss on her cheek before placing one on Inez's and saying, "Bye, mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, baby!" Lucille replied to her son who helped Gabriella into his letterman jacket before they grabbed their book bags and walked out of the door and to his car.

* * *

**(East High Parking Lot)**

"Brie, your shaking! Are you okay?" Troy asked once he turned to her to see her shivering.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," Gabriella replied.

"Nervous? Why?"

"Because I don't know how people will take to me dating you. I mean when we left we had pure hatred for each other and now that we're back everyone's going to think it's just a Spring Fling and it'll end and we'll go back to hating each other," Gabriella confessed.

"Oh, Brie…" Troy said as he pulled her into his strong and protective arms before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just…Troy…" Gabriella started, but stopped.

"It's just, what Brie?" Troy asked as he rubbed her back.

"I don't want to lose you. I mean I know we've only been dating for a couple of weeks, but I….I…" Gabriella started again.

"You what?" Troy asked.

"I love you so much and after everything, I would…"

"You would just hate to lose me? Well, I know because that's exactly how I feel. And for the record, I love you too," Troy told her with a smile before adding, "But it's good to hear, really good."

"Wildcat," Gabriella asked after a few brief moments of complete yet comforting silence.

"Yeah, Brie?" Troy said with a wide grin that was caused by her calling him by her own personal nickname that he would allow know one else to use.

"Will you kiss me?" Gabriella asked him as she pulled her head back to lock their eyes together as a soft smile played on both of their faces.

"Do you even have to ask?" Troy told her before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss which lead to a flow blown make out session.

------

**(East High Parking Lot-Other Side)**

"Hey, boys. Did you guys have a fun Spring Break?" Sharpay asked them as they all gathered around Chad's truck.

Yeses and No-s were chorused around before Taylor asked, "So, has anyone seen Gabriella around yet?"

"No and let's just hope, Bolton, didn't kill her," Sharpay replied.

"With those two you never know," Zeke added.

"Dudes! Whose Bolton making out with in his car?!" Chad asked shocked as he saw inside his best friend's car where his best friend was in a steamy make out with someone.

"It looks like…" Kelsi started.

"No, it couldn't be. Could it?" Martha asked.

They all took a second and longer look and then said something before walking away and into the school for homeroom, "Nah."

* * *

**(Cafeteria- Lunch)**

"So, dude, who were you was she?" Chad asked Troy once he sat down with them.

"Who was who?" Troy asked confused.

"The girl you were making out with in your car," Chad asked.

"Oh, shocker Bolton was making out with some in his car," Came a voice everyone around the table knew well.

"Brie, you know you're the only one I've ever made out with in my car," Troy replied as he turned towards the Filipina who stood in front of his dressed in a navy plaid Leucadia long tunic length shirt-dress with a Cali beach dark brown belt around her hips and a pair of brown leather flip flops, that her naturally cascading wavy hair completed the looked; and who stood in front of him with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Oh really, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked as she sat on his lap so, she was straddling it.

"Really, madly, truly, and deeply," Troy mumbled before he connected their lips with a passionate kiss and just like that all the eyes in the cafeteria turned to stare at them as the voices stopped so, it was dead silence while the two where just lost in their own world.

Pulling out of their own world, Gabriella leaned her forehead on his so, they were touching nose to nose as she whispered, "I missed my Wildcat today."

"Well, I missed my girl too," Troy replied with a smile before he kissed her.

"What the hell?! When did this happen?!" Was echoed around their lunch table causing them to laugh at all the shocked faces in the cafeteria and then laughed harder as Sharpay turned to them and yelled in her fierce Ice Queen voice, _**"WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL STARING AT?! LOOK AWAY! NOW!"**_

"So…it was you that he we thought we seen making out with Troy in his car," Kelsi more like said than asked.

"Yes, unless he had someone else in the car which he better not of had," Gabriella replied.

"Easy, baby, it was you and only you. Always," Troy replied as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Good," Gabriella replied before placing a kiss on his lips.

-----

"Whoa," Chad said a few minutes later after they explained how it happened and how much fun they had in Cancun.

"I second that," Taylor said.

"Well, I for one and super glad you guys together. I mean look at you two your so much more happier and friendlier, not to mention you guys look hot together," Sharpay told the two where were cuddled together under the big oak tree that they all moved to sit at during free period where they could be alone as they two explained everything.

"Thanks," they both replied together.

"So, this is more than just a spring fling and pure hatred with you guys right?" Jason asked them.

"Its much more, at least to me it is," Gabriella replied.

"It's eternal and pure love," Troy stated in the most serious tone he could muster as he locked his eyes with Gabriella's before he leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

**THE END!!!!**

* * *

_**Well, there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it and I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me through everything! All my love, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All.**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	13. Possible Sequels?

Dearest Readers & Reviewers – New and Old:

A while ago as I was thinking about this story and my other stories, and all of a sudden all of these ideas started to invade my brain, the writing part, and it's made me think of some sequels to "More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred" (MTJSF&PH) and I have seriously been considering doing those and posting them. I've even already began outlining the first sequel.

The first sequel I have no title for it, but the basic and long summary of it is:

**Takes place after their Spring Break during Junior Year, which is when "More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred" took place.**

**Upon students and staff regracing the halls of East High School for either of the levels to their four years of high school – Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, Senior – everyone is anxious to see how this year will turn out. A particular group more interested than others, especially now that their leaders have still managed to keep a strong hold on each other's hearts – hearts the belonged to the other for as long as they could remember.**

**With the pressure of Senior Year comes the pressure of the inevitable feature so, will our favorite group of Wildcats and couple be able to stay friends and together with the prospect of graduation breaking free through to the horizon and fastly approaching them – never faltering or slowing down; just looking at them, challenging them, but the question is: do they to take the challenge? If they do, will they benefit from it or will they falter, pushing their loved ones away in the process, and quite possibly for good?**

The second one I was thinking about it taking place that summer after graduation and Troyella returns back to Cancun, Mexico this time for more than their two weeks during their Spring Break trip – which they have been taken ever since Junior Year of high school, their parents haven making it a tradition now – and then when they come back, the gang all embark on an adventure together – all going on a trip without parental supervision.

And then quiet possibly I could do another one, number three, where they go off to college and maybe I could add their futures after college like skipping the college years – with flashbacks from college in it – and going straight to the after college years.

But then again, I might just do one sequel and that's it…but that is again if I can find the courage to post a sequel to this story. What do you guys think, would you like a sequel?

Okay, I also have to ask for those who have read "A Lost Soldier & Soul" what would you guys think about me rewriting it and for those of you reading "Shootin' for Love" what would you like to see happen next?

By the way, from all of the videos and photos of Vanessa's debut as Mimi Marquez in Neil Patrick Harris' 'RENT' at the Hollywood Bowl and from all of the tweets and posts, it looks like it was an amazing night and V did amazingly well. And from the videos, I've seen she killed the songs – in an amazing way – and I know she'll do it for the next two nights.

**To the Theatre World:** Watch out Baby V's back and she's stronger, better, and more breathtaking than ever.

**To the Acting World:** When her movies come out in 2011, you better what your backs because this will be her big introduction back into that world where she belongs, showing that she's not just a performer but an actress.

**To the year 2011:** We're gonna let Zac take up 2010 and let it be his year because next year, will truly be Vanessa's year and maybe with that will come a proposal, an engagement, a wedding, and a future for our beloved couple!

**To Everyone:** Please let me know what you think! Thanks.

Peace,

Jessica


	14. COUPLE POLL: IMPORTANT FOR SEQUEL!

Dearest Readers & Reviewers & Friends ~

I've thinking and thinking hard about the sequel to "More Than Just a Spring Fling & Pure Hatred" and there's something I just can't do on my own, and that is the couples. Therefore this is why I'm reaching out to you because I want you to be as much a part of this story as I am, which brings me to ask you this question: what couples would you like to see together (beside Troyella because that's not only a must but a def.)? I'll write the couples, well my idea for couples on the bottom, BUT TO THERE WILL BE A PULL UP ON MY PROFILE AND ON THAT PULL WILL BE A CHOICE THAT READS 'OTHER' WHICH MEANS YOU VOTE FOR THAT AND THEN SUBMIT WHICH COUPLE YOU WANT IN A PM TO ME! OKAY? OKAY.

*Troyella

*Zekepay

*Chadpay

*Chaylor

*Jelsi

*RyMar

*Other

*PULL UP ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE VOTE! LET YOUR VOICES BE HEARD!*

**BTW,** DOES ANYONE KNOW OF THE TV SHOW AND BOOKS CALLED "The Nine Lives of Chloe King"? If so please review this note and you'll get a reply back as to why I asked this.

Thanks again loves,

Jessica(:


End file.
